


Turnabout

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: Ultimately, Jongdae likes making Baekhyun happy, gets off on it as much as Baekhyun does on messing with him, and that's why he never says no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic getting transferred over from LJ. If you missed it the first time around, enjoy.

There are days when Baekhyun will antagonize Jongdae, rile him up purposely (or occasionally not-so-purposely) until he ends up face-down on the bed, moaning into a pillow as Jongdae pounds into him, just on the right side of too hard. There are also days where Baekhyun is seductive, touching his lips, touching Jongdae, "accidentally" baring too much skin, and Jongdae knows exactly what he's doing, but somehow he still always ends up giving Baekhyun what he wants, pushing him onto the bed or a couch or any other convenient surface.

And there are much rarer days when Baekhyun isn't playing, even if he tries to pretend he is, when he clings to Jongdae and kisses a little too desperately, and Jongdae murmurs things Baekhyun would usually make fun of him for into his ear as he pushes in slow and gentle until Baekhyun falls apart beneath him.

Ultimately, as much as they give each other a hard time, Jongdae likes making Baekhyun happy, gets off on it as much as Baekhyun does on messing with him, and that's why he never says no on the other kind of days, the ones where Baekhyun is forceful and demanding, skipping the games in favor of tugging Jongdae's clothes off as quickly as he can.

It's not like he doesn't enjoy it anyway, Baekhyun's pretty fingers hot on his chest as he fumbles with the buttons of Jongdae's shirt, muttering curses into Jongdae's neck as they fail to open fast enough. Jongdae doesn't help him, smiling as he leans back against the wall Baekhyun shoved him into. It's fun to let Baekhyun get a little frustrated, means that Jongdae can count on a good, hard fuck when Baekhyun does finally succeed in undressing him.

"Quit being a lazy ass," Baekhyun grumbles as he finally triumphs over the buttons, pushing Jongdae's shirt off his shoulders. Jongdae pulls it the rest of the way off, and decides to take pity on Baekhyun and take his undershirt off himself. Once that's done, Baekhyun pushes him back into the wall, hands on Jongdae's shoulders as he dips his head to kiss down his neck, stopping to suck a mark just below Jongdae's collarbone, his hair tickling Jongdae's chin.

Once he's satisfied with that, Baekhyun goes right down to his knees, still fully dressed as he opens Jongdae's pants and palms him over his underwear. "Nice. I didn't even have to ask," Jongdae teases, but the last word melts into a whine as Baekhyun's mouth presses against his cock, warm and wet even through fabric. Baekhyun laughs, smug, with his mouth right there, and Jongdae doesn't bother fighting the shiver it sends through him.

Jongdae's lucky that Baekhyun's rarely patient enough to tease, so right away, he pulls Jongdae's pants and underwear down, shoving them aside, and wraps a hand around him, stroking a few times until Jongdae's hard and ready for him. Then he immediately sucks him down, far enough and hard enough that Jongdae yelps in surprise, his legs going wobbly for a second. Baekhyun's mouth is good for more than just talking endlessly, so it feels amazing as he bobs his head, taking Jongdae in deep.

It's too good to last, Jongdae knows, but he enjoys it while it does, Baekhyun's fast pace drawing hungry moans from him and turning his knees to jelly. "Fuck, don't stop," he groans without thinking, which is naturally the moment that Baekhyun does, pulling off abruptly and grinning up at Jongdae with reddened lips. "Bastard," Jongdae mutters halfheartedly. This is what he'd learned to expect with Baekhyun.

"Can't have you coming before things even get started," Baekhyun says cheekily, getting to his feet. He strips off his shirt, then pulls lube out of his pocket before taking his pants off too. Once he's naked, he plasters his entire body against Jongdae's and kisses him briefly, rocking his hips so that Jongdae practically whimpers when they break apart. Baekhyun smirks at Jongdae again, up close, before dropping back to his knees.

He's still holding the lube, and he presses distracting kisses to Jongdae's thigh as he spreads it over his fingers. Then he wraps his other hand around Jongdae's erection and licks at it as he pushes his finger in, more carefully than Jongdae would expect if he wasn't used to him. He wraps his lips around Jongdae's cock when he starts to move his hand, taking it slow now, and Jongdae's glad to have the wall to lean against.

A second finger follows the first, and Jongdae moans his approval. He has a thing for Baekhyun's fingers, and while he loves to see them curled around his arms or his cock or clutching at the sheets, it's almost as good having them curled inside of him. Baekhyun's lips and tongue are working over him and his fingers are scissoring around just right and Jongdae really has no complaints except that he wants even more.

That's okay because Baekhyun does too, so he starts stretching Jongdae faster, pumping his hand up and down and then adding a third finger. "Like that," Jongdae eggs him on breathlessly, spreading his legs a little wider. "More, hurry, please." Baekhyun can't mock him with Jongdae's cock in his mouth, but he probably wouldn't anyway at this point, eagerly fingering him open.

Finally, Baekhyun pulls away, first his mouth and then his hand. Jongdae offers him a hand to help him to his feet, and naturally he accepts with his lube-covered hand. "Gross," Jongdae whines, but he laughs, even though it comes out strained.

"Turn around," Baekhyun tells him, and his voice is strained too, his cock hard between his legs. Jongdae does as he's told, bracing his arms against the wall. Once he's settled, Baekhyun comes up behind him, a hand on Jongdae's hip as he eases his cock in. Jongdae's breath hitches, but he doesn't object as Baekhyun stops, takes a deep breath in and out, and then starts to move. This Baekhyun's a little less good at, too messy and impatient, but it still feels good as he thrusts into Jongdae, deeper and deeper until he presses flush against him.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Baekhyun groans. "So hot and tight and good. Why do I ever let you top? Your ass is so—"

"Shut up, Baekhyun," Jongdae interrupts. He's aiming for a light, mocking tone, but under the circumstances, he sounds a little choked.

Baekhyun chuckles softly by Jongdae's ear, but he obediently shuts up, instead focusing on picking up the pace. He wraps a hand around Jongdae's erection, and Jongdae gasps, his hips bucking forward into the touch. "You like that, huh?" Baekhyun says, but his voice is so tense and breathy that it hardly sounds like teasing. "You want more?"

"Of course I fucking want more," Jongdae bites out.

Baekhyun's hand goes still. "Ask nicely."

This is the problem with letting Baekhyun top, Jongdae thinks, especially since he can't just touch himself in this position. "Touch me more, fucker."

"That's nicely?" Baekhyun's hips are still moving, more slowly, and his voice wavers.

"Touch me more, _please_ , fucker," Jongdae amends.

Baekhyun half-laughs, half-moans at that and then does as he's told, too desperate to really want to mess around. He's moved in close, his other arm around Jongdae's waist as he thrusts into him short and fast, knocking Jongdae forward until he's almost hitting the wall. Baekhyun's muttering something, never one to shut up for long, but Jongdae's not listening anymore, moaning helplessly as Baekhyun's hand on his erection and the press of his cock inside him drive him to the edge.

Jongdae comes first, all but collapsing forward as Baekhyun's touch and almost frantic thrusts light his nerves on fire. He's not quite finished when Baekhyun's arm tightens around his waist and he moans, " _Fuck_ , Jongdae..." as his movements stutter and slow and finally stop. He doesn't pull away immediately, wrapping both arms around Jongdae and pressing flush against his back, kissing his temple, his cheek. Jongdae smiles at the wordless affection and the comforting feeling of Baekhyun's body warm against his.

"Someday I'll actually get you to beg," Baekhyun murmurs after a while, his voice low and sleepy.

Jongdae laughs. "Maybe someday. Now get off me before you fall asleep. You're heavy."

"Am not," Baekhyun retorts, but he pulls away right after.

Jongdae turns to face him and pulls Baekhyun in for a kiss. "No, you're not," he concedes, grinning, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. One more kiss, and then he says, "I love you."

He's always the first one to say it, because Baekhyun doesn't like expressing feelings that aren't amusement, but Jongdae doesn't mind. Half the reason he says it, more often than not, is to see Baekhyun squirm. The other half is because it's true, and because Baekhyun will eventually grudgingly say, "I love you too." Then Baekhyun always elbows him in the ribs so it doesn't seem _too_ cheesy, but Jongdae never really minds that either.


End file.
